1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to amusement machines of the pin ball type and in particular to an improved computerized pin ball machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pin ball machines of the prior art have utilized switches which actuate relays so as to accumulate and drive indicators, chimes, lights and other units of the machine.